The objective of this study is to obtain semi-longitudinal information over a 12 month period on the eating habits of the preschool children of vegan parents, and to identify periods of especially detrimental effects on growth, if such exist. We hope to determine if the feeding or certain other child rearing practices of vegan parents have noticeable effects on the anthropometric measurements, growth, and diet of their preschool children. Parent's beliefs about child rearing, feeding, health care, their own diet, and changes in their food habits will be assessed and monitored since as these change so may the child's diet or care. The duration and effects of vegan diets on parents' weight and fatness will also be ascertained. The study group will consist of 100 children of vegan parents and a control group of 100 children (matched by socioeconomic status and education of parents, and sex and age of the child) of parents who have no formal dietary restrictions proscribing all flesh foods. Data on weights, lengths, and maturity at birth and retrospective weight histories will be gathered for each child. The following information will be obtained on three occasions six months apart on children over two years and five occasions three months apart for those under two years: 1) anthropometric measurements (length/height, weight, head circumference, triceps and subscapular skinfolds, and arm circumference; 2) questionnaire on parent's food habits, beliefs about child rearing and feeding and their anthropometric measurements (height, weight, and triceps); three day food records (on vegan children only). Study and control groups are expected to differ on these parameters.